My Story
by let the mind games begin
Summary: Drunk drivers, this is the second time one has ruined my life, my name is Teresa Lisbon and this is the story of how I died. Please read and review, this is my first story so be nice! ;)
1. Chapter 1

They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes. I wish for what I saw was so much worse I saw pain and horror on the faces of the four people I love most in this world they were to young to die, we all were really but that is just what happens. Twice my life has been destroyed by a drunk drive once 28 years ago when I was just 12 years old, that destroyed my entire childhood when a drunk driver slammed into my mothers car killing her stone dead.

The second time was well is today or now to be precise at 13.46 on Wednesday the 9th of January 2013. It's funny how it seemed like a normal sunny day in Sacramento, the sun was shining the birds were singing, everything was how it should be but it wasn't or at least it wasn't't fot CBI's serious crimes unit. As there was a huge truck hurtling towards our tiny black suv at 50mph, we stood no chance really. I will die in the same way as my mother only I won't be alone, I will be with my family and the man I love Patrick Jane. I can say that now, I can't lose my job if I'm dead!

I was scared, terrified even, for my name is Teresa Lisbon and this is the story of how I died.

What do you think? Should I continue this story?


	2. It broke my heart

I looked back at my team they were all happy and laughing we were a big family really, Cho was in the back of the Suv reading his latest book, I never see him without a book anymore I'm surprised there's any left. Rigsby was sat next to Van Pelt eating some sort of food as always and talking to Grace about his eating habits I vaguely hear the word caterpillar in there somewhere and Jane as always was trying to play a game eye spy I think it was this time and as always he wasn't having much success in getting anyone else to play along! I sighed to myself honestly, that man was such a child at times!

'anyone want a fry?' Rigsby interrupted I looked at him disgusted,

'you got them over an hour ago Rigs they will be cold and disgusting by now!' nevertheless Jane and Cho took a huge hand full and shoved them into there mouth.

'Don't be such pigs' Grace reprimanded them like telling off a naughty child I just shook my head laughing at there antics.

I slowed as we pulled up to the lights as they turned red. We stayed until they turned green all of my agents happily chatting away, we didn't realise what was happening until it was too late.

'BOSS LOOK OUT' Van Pelts voice interrupted the happy atmosphere of the car, a screeching of tyres accompanied Van Pelts crys I looked in horror as time seemed to be frozen in place, the huge truck seemed to be moving in slow motion but in reality it was seconds, I quickly glanced at the faces of my team, they were all panicked and in shock and horror, even Cho's. I quickly grabbed my mothers cross around my neck.

'hail Mary mother of go..' but it was too late the truck slammed into the suv with a sickening crunch, I felt the impact, could feel my foot get crushed and stuck in the metal of the car my chest hurt from the pressure of the impact, my ribs where defiantly broken, the front window shattered and I saw Jane lift his hands up in an attempt to prevent it to cause damage from his face, if only I could move my I thought my head slammed against the door and I could feel the blood start to trickle down my face. It hurt so much, I was in so much pain and agony it was unreal I wanted so much to sink into bliss darkness where there was no pain, no agony only sweet dreams if only, I could hear the muffled screams of the members of my team, Rigsbys terrified yells of Grace and then It was all over the car stopped moving stopped spinning I sunk into blessed darkness hearing Jane's pained cry of 'Teresa' and what I saw broke my heart, he was in pain I could see it in his face but not only that he was crying and it broke my heart as I sank into darkness.


	3. I can't lose her!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and follows! :') you guys make my day! Especially GraceVanPelt4ever & kalixrhine thanks for all the support :) and greetings from England :D now on with the story!

Jane's p.o.v

I watched in shock and horror as the truck hurtled towards us at a truly shocking speed, now I know why Lisbon has always driven slow and was cautious! The truck was heading towards us or more specifically the only women I have come to love since my darling sweet Angela. My brain was screaming at me that she was going to die, there's no way somebody could survive something like this especially as my darling sweet Teresa would take the brunt of the force, I can't lose her, I wouldn't be able to go on without her!

The screeching of car wheels brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to the side just in time to see the massive cargo crash into the vehicle, I saw Teresa's body jolt with the shock. I saw her face filled with pain as her tiny body took the force of the truck. I heard a sickening crunch with I'm pretty sure was a bone. I felt truly nauseous as I looked. The front window began to crack I raised my arms protect myself, little good it did me I thought to myself bitterly as I felt the sharp sting of glass all over my body. I gasped as a sharp pain spread all of my ribs, all I could think is if this is what I am feeling what is my sweet beautiful Teresa feeling! I turned at glanced at her it hurt to move, I was in agony but inhadbto see her even if it was just for one last time! However what I saw would give me nightmares for the rest of my miserable life, I looked at her in horror as she stared at me.

My darling sweet Teresa looked nothing like the wreck of a women front of me, see was a ghostly white with the crimson cut from her forehead slowly dripping down her beautiful face, her emerald green eyes were laced with pain fear and sorrow. Her arm was bent out of shape and was broken in at least 3 places from what could see, her breath was coming in short sharp gasps and I was sure they were painful, probably a punctured lung. She was wedged into the seat like a human door stop but worst of all was she was crying and I could tell she was not crying because of the pain or fear but she was crying because of me, I always knew she had a soft spot for me, I may even go as far as saying she was in love with me and this was proven now as she looked at me and was about to utter something, when suddenly, her beautiful emerald green eyes started to close, I was losing her I could tell, I yelled out Teresa, trying to get her to stay awake, it was too late. She had already sunk into blissful (hopefully) painless sleep. The air bags inflated at this point, fat lot of good they are I thought bitterly.

I tried to move her head to make it easier for her to breathe when I was stopped by Cho's short sharp command 'No... She might have a spinal injury' he muttered quietly. I turned to face him only just realising they were in the car, how selfish of me I thought, Teresa would of remembered everyone in the car and checked them out before herself, silent tears were running down my face now as I thought this might be it, I may never get to see those beautiful emerald eyes, may never get to hear the sweet angelic sound of her voice, never see her smile and never here her beautiful laugh ever again. I would never see her. Silent tears were streaming down my face as I thought this might be it. I might lose her and In losing her I would lose myself.

Hope you liked this chapter :) please leave a review and I may update quicker :)

Kate. X


	4. together forever

Thanks for The lovely reviews! They do make me smile! :')

kalixrhine- I also love Robin Tunney's eyes can you tell? ;) and thank you so much for you lovely reviews, it will rotate between different points of view btw but it will mainly be Lisbon's! :)

GraceVanPelt4ever- thank you for all you lovely reviews too :) you do make me smile!

Hope you like it :D

**Jane's p.o.v**

Looking back over the 7 years I couldn't understand why I had never told her, why I didn't just forget about red john and live in the present not the past but now it's too late, I should of just told her how I felt, told her that I love her that I wanted to be with her. I'm sure she felt the same way, I saw the way she used to look at me, the whole office had bets on it for god sake, but, we were both to cowardly to act on it! We should of just gone for it and forgot about the consequences after all it's better to regret what you did than regret what you didn't and that's exactly what I'm doing now because she's gone, she died and I will never get to see her again, just like I can never see Angela and I can never see charlotte. I can never gaze into her beautiful emerald eyes, I will never see (or feel) her beautiful smile that brightened up my day but worst of all I will never hear her angelic voice and laugh ever again, and I don't think I can live without her, not now not ever.

I will see you again my dear sweet Teresa I will mark my words.

**General p.o.v**

It was a sunny day in Sacramento California but nothing about it was bright and happy for CBI's SCU as today they were burying not one but two of there beloved friends. On the 9th of January 2013 the SCU lost both Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon.

The graves read hear lies the bodies of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon saint and defender of people and beloved friend, sister, and father.

The graves were placed side by side so they could have in death what there short lives didn't bring them, they could be together forever.

**Author's note**

**I know you probably all hate me because I killed them I'm really sorry, it hurt me too but I just felt I had to. Sorry, thanks for reading **

**Katie :) **


End file.
